Pathetic
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: "I don't remember having a son named George." George is neglected and isolated by his family. On the other hand, Fred, his twin, is being praised and recognized constantly by their parents. Slightly AU on the family's part.
1. Chapter 1: Hurt

_Ow. Ow. Ow._

George covered his head with his weak arms. The blows kept raining down on him mercilessly. He had no option but to endure the harsh treatment and the hurtful words.

" Goddamn it, a B? Fred got an A! I send you to a muggle school with Fred, and this is the result?" His mother yelled at him.

His mother couldn't even call him by his name.

 _Don't cry._

A silent trickle leaked from under his eyes. If Fred had been here, then he could've defended George from their mother.

" Why can't you be more like Fred?" She screamed.

His heart had shattered right there at that moment when she said those words. George let out a mournful and pitiful whimper knowing that he'd always be the worst.

" Mum…? What's happening? Why are you hitting George?"

Fred stood in the hall, shocked by his dear mother's actions. He was sweaty and beaten down from quidditch practice that he had signed up for. And of course, George wasn't allowed to even ask to go. Apparently they were too 'poor' when it came to him.

His mother immediately straightened herself and forced a loving smile, " Oh dear, go clean yourself up. You're a mess, I made apple pie just for you."

George's jaw twitched. He had to pick a sour apple from along the road when he came back from school because he knew that there wouldn't be anything for him to eat.

 _No, Fred, please go to your room._

Instead, Fred came closer. The boy sensed his mother was lying.

" George, what's going on?"

Sensing the glare on his back by his mother, he smiled, " W-We're just talking."

George fidgeted under the glare of Molly Weasley, his mother.

" Go to shower now, Fred." Molly stated loudly.

Fred sent a sorry look to his twin and retreated to the bathroom.

" My perfect little angel…" Molly sighed, " Why can't you be more like Freddy?"

George stared at her with hollow and broken eyes. For now, he was too tired to remind her that it was partially her fault. When the twins had asked to get a tutor, Fred had gotten lessons from a very well known tutor. However, George had gotten a battered book named Math For Idiots from Bill.

He finished wiping off his tears just as their father rang the doorbell. George ran and opened the doorbell, a tad bit excited for what news his father might have.

Fred was fresh out of the shower and into his clean, new, broomstick patterned pajamas. George frowned. His pajamas were hand-me-downs from Charlie.

" Hello, Molly, Fred."

Arthur Weasley hugged both of them lovingly. He had forgotten that George was even there. His other siblings came running down at the sound of their father, wearing pajamas just like Fred. In turn, each of them had gotten a hug.

At the dinner table, their father had gotten wrapped muggle presents out.

" Here you go, Princess Ginny." He bowed low toward their three year old daughter.

The man gave each of his precious child a gift. Except _one_.

George slouched back in his chair and sighed. His father had forgotten him again. As usual, he gave Molly his last present. All hope was lost then.

" Ta-da!" Ginny waved her new toy around, a barbie, " Dolly!"

Ron grinned widely, " Yes! A new console!"

Charlie and Bill both wore grins. Bill had received part of a dinosaur fossil, and Charlie had received a authentic windcatcher made by Native Americans.

Fred had wide eyes as he stared at his gift. George was afraid his eyes would pop out if he didn't blink.

" I-Is this the Comet T-Two Ninety?" An awed whisper came out of his mouth, " Thanks!"

Fred's grin was impossibly wide as he handled the broomstick gently.

 _I wish I got a new broomstick._

Fred's smile fell when he looked at George.

" Papa, why doesn't George get a present?" Fred asked quietly.

The table fell silent.

" Who's George?"

Ginny squealed, " It's Fred's twin and your son, silly!"

She pointed an excited finger at the ginger.

" We have another son? I only remember Fred, Bill, Charlie, and Ron."

Molly gave a quiet nod.

"I-I'm so sorry I forgot about you… Who are you?"

" I'm George."

His voice was raspy and crackling from the lack of use.

" Your name isn't George, it's Feorge. I would know my own son's name." Their mother stated confidently.

For the second time that day, George felt an angry stab at his heart. He wanted to curl up in bed and cry until he fell asleep. Their two youngest children tiptoed to their mother and whispered some words.

" Uh… Sweetheart?" Molly said.

" Yes, hon?" Arthur said.

" Ginny and Ron just told me his name is George."

" Impossible."

" It is…"

Arthur looked shocked, but he shrugged it off, " Who cares, he's not the best so we shouldn't even bother."

George gritted his teeth together and silently slinked off into his room on the attic. I bet Dad doesn't even know I live here.

He curled up in his bed that creaked and ached every time he tossed or turned. The mothball smelling blankets were itchy, and the sweater he wore to sleep hadn't been washed in two days. Unlike his brother, he didn't know how to use basic underage magic without alerting the Ministry because he never got lessons.

 _I'm so pathetic. I'm useless. I'll never be able to be as good as Fred._

 _Never._

* * *

 ** _Should I continue?_**


	2. Chapter 2: Manical

**I rewrote this chappie because the idea before was not what most people liked.**

George sighed. His family forgot about him for dinner again. He stared at the pile of rejected homework duly before reading his book. The book flipped easily under his pages, the well worn paper was soft from all his readings.

The story had a simple plot. There was a young blonde boy like him who had a family with superpowers. The family neglected him and stopped taking care of him. The boy, Daniel, decided he had enough and started to train himself how to control his powers instead of being sent to school. Later on, he had an epic adventure and lived happily ever after...

The End.

He had no clue why he had fell into such a routine. Wake up, go to school, go home quietly, eat by himself, read this book, and then do his school work. Sleeping happened somehow in this schedule, but there was no one told him when or even _where_ to sleep.

His lips softly, no lovingly traced over the last page of the book.

"... ' Daniel defiantly stared down at his brother, softly whispering, ' I loathe you.'

' I know you do, Daniel, but please... stay by me.' His brother softly rasped out.

His brother's brown hair was matted across his dirty face.

 _I'm sorry._

Daniel could not stop the tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. His best friend and brother was going to die and pass on. The blonde steeled himself and grasped the bloody knife covered with the brunette's blood.

 _I don't actually hate you._

' I cannot stay long, Hero.'

 _I have to kill you so I can prove I'm stronger than you._

Daniel stopped his trembling arm over his brother's heart. Hero smiled knowingly and forced Daniel's hand down, quietly ending his own life.

 _Goodbye._ '

No matter how many times George read the passage, he thought of Fred. The only people in the family who even acknowledged him were Fred and Ginny. But Ginny was growing, and she started to see him as the underachieving brother of the family. The one who would drag everyone down.

Slowly he rose up and practiced his power, his magic. The ginger went near the open window in his attic and placed a seed in his hand. He inhaled and exhaled out of his pinched nose slowly and started to hum.

The boy tried to weave his emotions in the little tune he was making. The seed shook a little before cracking open, a small green stem poking out of it. Slowly, it evolved into a little sapling and then started to sprout beans. It grew up even more, in the direction of his voice and the sun. The leaves grew lush and soft and the beans lengthened and ripened.

He smiled with content and buried it in the dirt of his little plant farm. The skinny boy plucked several of his crops and placed it on a torn paper bag. He dragged out a few things that he bought for lunch at school.

Since their parents forgot to put money in his lunch account, he used Fred's old one since Fred was now at Hogwarts. There was still plenty for him to use.

For his 'dinner', he placed an old bear across from him. He piled his freshly grown beans and a squashed hamburger onto his paper bag. He then took his water bottle out and picked a few of his ripe strawberries for dessert.

George started off with his hamburger, " How was your day, Mr. Bear?"

The bear stared back at him with its shiny, black eyes. They seemed to twinkle at him.

" Sorry I can't sing you awake today, I'm drained. You see, today, when I got home, Mom got really mad at me for being in the house. She asked me who I was and what was my business here. I told her I was her son."

The boy took a gulp of water and a large bite of his burger.

He chewed a bit before continuing, " So I just went into my room and did my usual stuff, you know?" George laughed, " I forgot to fill this bottle up at the stream today so I came downstairs today."

He took a sad, shuddering breath, " And I saw Dad by the door and he smiled at me! Oh, I was so happy for a few seconds..."

George popped an entire bean in his mouth, " He hugged me and swung me around. I almost thought that he lost his mind or remembered who I was. But then he said, " Fred, congratulations on getting to the State Competition!" And I felt like I wanted to cry..."

This time, he didn't wipe his tears from his cheeks, " If that's how Fred is treated like by dad, then I would kill to be like him."

He turned swiftly around at his bear, smiling despite his tears before.

 _"_ Hehe..." He touched his lips with his fingers, " Maybe I should just kill Fred and take his place. Just like how Daniel killed his brother, Hero, to prove that he was strong.

George's brown eyes glowed eerily in the darkening light, " Enjoy the time you have, Fred Weasley."

He doubled over in maniacal laughter. Maybe he was starting to grow insane from the isolation and neglecting of his family. After all, humans are social creatures.


End file.
